1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, a method for controlling the image forming apparatus, and a program for controlling the image forming apparatus, and, in particular, to an image forming apparatus capable of using a security code for communication, a method for controlling the image forming apparatus, and a program for controlling the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional image forming apparatuses (such as MFP (Multi Function Peripherals) and facsimile apparatuses) having a FAX (facsimile) transmission/reception function generally have a function of performing FAX transmission with low resolutions, in order to reduce the amount of image data during FAX transmission.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 09-298669 discloses a facsimile apparatus which recognizes data included in a dedicated transmission card transmitted thereto along with a document and, if it determines from the data that the confidentiality of the document should be protected, adds a security code to the image information and stores it in a storage device.
It is also possible to embed a security code such as a tint-block code in image data, in performing FAX transmission. It is desirable that such a security code is constituted by fine dots and the like, in order to prevent the security code from being easily recognized.
A problem has been noted in a conventional FAX transmission/reception method that, because image data including a security code embedded therein is transmitted and received at low resolutions, the received security code becomes coarse, and thus a security code cannot be formed in a manner that is difficult to be visually observed.